


Black Wings of Freedom.

by 13shiftingshadows



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Ace Lives, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It, don't know how to tag, lots of characters, maleOC - Freeform, will tag as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13shiftingshadows/pseuds/13shiftingshadows
Summary: (ace revival story)When you're the captain of a very peculiar ship, you make it your job to go out of your way to help those who need it. Follow Zio Blackwing, captain of the Peculiar and his crew of misfits as they travel through dangerous waters, meet new friends and make some deadly rivals.





	1. Introduction.

**Introduction.**  


I live in an era were Pirates are nothing more than a legend.  
  
The most well know one is the one of the great second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew, the Strawhat Pirates.  
  
I grew up listening to the adventures of this great pirate. How he defeated those who were cruel and the ones that stood on the path of his dreams. I heard of his victories... and his loses. Time and time again, i heard of the great Summit War. I memorized every little detail.  
  
Guess that was what inspired me to run from home to try and become a pirate.

As the son of a Tenryubito, that wasn't an easy feat.  
  
You see, when the era of the Pirates was forced to an end, the world goverment raised, strong, proud and corrupted to it's core. The Tenryubito and the Marines ruled over everything. The supposed freedom that we had now was nothing more than a illusion that people loved to believe. Specially my family.  
  
Oh right, i haven't introduced myself yet.  
  
My name is Zio Black- No, that's not right. We're not in the point where i can call myself that.  
  
Let me rephrase that again.  
  
My name, at the time this story begun, was Zio Everlight. I'm the son of Allion Everlight, one of the most powerful Tenryubito that now rule over the world.  
  
My story begins ten years after the execution of the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy.


	2. Dreams of a caged bird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll go posting this chapter now since the intro is rather short.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

 

_My story begins ten years after the execution of the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy._

 

A faint breeze slipped through the open curtains of my room, carring the smell of the cherry blossoms that surrounded our mansion. For me, it was like an invitation to play under the sun on this wonderful day. I could hear the bird cheepring and my brothers playing outside.   
  
Too bad i was stuck on this desk finishing an essay of fifteen pages about the great war and the victory of the world government that my tutor had left me as homework. If i dared to go out without having it finished, i was sure that not only the old man would make me write an even longer one, but he would rant me out to my father, which sure would land me grounded for a week or more.   
  
**SIGH**

Those were the perks of being the eldest son of a Tenryubito.   
  
The only sound in the room was the scratching of my pen across the white pages that were slowly being filled with  facts, dates, names and history of the Marine vs Pirates war that happened nearly ten years ago. Every kid around his age knew about this and studied it either iin school or in private classes. In my humble opinion, it was just a bunch of boring lies. Too bad i was too young to voice my opinions about the subject.   
  
With a groan, i stretched my sore limbs and stood from my chair. I needed a small break and a glass of water.   
  
I spotted the pitch of clean water and got myself a drink. As i drowned my glass i kept on thinking that the essay would be a lot more cooler if i only could add some facts about the pirates that waren't obvious slander from the WG. Those guys sure loved to make the pirates the bad guys.  
  
Good thing that i knew the best sources of information about history facts.   
  
By passing the desk where all the lies rested, i went to the window and rested against the balcony. From there, i could see the blue sea over the walls that surrounded our mansion. If only...  
  
Shaking my head, i looked down. I spotted my brother, Kai, and my sister, Allu, chasing after the other in a game of tag. Under the shade of a cherry tree i found Milo, my cousing that came to spend the summer with us. Lucky bastards. They could enjoy the day all the time they wanted.   
  
It didn't really matter.  
  
After all, i had plans for the night, hehe.  
  
Going back inside, and with more entusiasm than before, i rushed to finish my homework.  
  
\----  
  
"Mmmh... This seems rather..."  
  
The old teacher's eyes narrowed as he kept on reading page after page while stood straight and tense. _'Please say it's ok, please say it's ok...'_ I begged inwardly as i could feel the gaze of my father across the room. If the old man said that it was bad, i could go saying bye-bye to my plans for the night.   
  
"...Fine."  
  
Let me highfive myself mentaly. There we go.  
  
"I'm rather proud of you this time young master Zio," the old man kept talking, forcing me to stay focused. "This time you wrote the essay as it should have been written. No nonsence about pirates or heroes. Very good."  
  
I nooded and took back the pages that the old man handed over, a fake smile (that seem rather real, i'm very good faking smiles) was all i could give as i bowed and made my way to my father, who's hand was extended already, wating to read the essay himself. As soon as the pages were on his hand, he dismissed me without uttering one word. This wasn't anything new for me. My father and I rarely exchanged more than a few words, and usually during dinner. Hastly, i left the office of my father and made my way to my room. Knowing my father, he wouldn't want to see me until dinner, so i had a few hours to spare. And what a better way to spare them than to snaking out and going to the port?  
  
Grabbing my bag and a couple of belly that i had stashed for such occasions, i jumped out of the window and onto the branches of the tree near my window. Making sure that no one had seen me, i decended and rushed across the gardens. The walls were way to big to climb, but there was one spot where the wall had crumbled and a small hole remained. It was big enough for him to fit tough, so that was great. And it was well hidden with the bushes, so no one had found it on either side. After struggling for a bit, i pushed past the branches, scraching my arms a bit, but protecting my face, and exited on the other side. Dusting myself off, i ran into the forest, finding a good spot where i could change.   
  
Discarding my noble clothes, i changed for a simple set of ripped jeans, a pair of combat boots, a black button up shirt and a leather jacket. To hide my hair partially, i put on a black bandana. All in all, i didn't look at all like a noble man. Which was great, cause if somebody of the low town found out, i would be kidnapped or worse. Hidding the noble clothes on a hole in a tree, i rushed through the forest towards the port.   
  
It took me around thirty minutes to reach it, but when i did, i felt relief. This is where i wanted to be, even if it was dangerous.   
  
Walking down the streets, i spotted some marines patrolling and people who were finishing their works for the day and were getting ready to head to their homes. Some kids here and there passed around running and yelling. One had to be careful with those kids... usually, if you were not careful enough, you would find yourselve stolen of all your money. That's why i always kept a hand over the lapel of my bag and my pace quick yet not runing.   
  
My destination wasn't too far now.   
  
The Sailing Snail.   
  
A tavern on the outskirts of the port, where old men gathered to drink and swap stories of the old times.  
  
Usually, normal people evaded places like those.  
  
But i wasn't your regular guy, and because of this, this tavern was one of my favorite places on this island.   
  
Pushing the doors open, i was welcomed by the smell of pipe smoke, beer and meat. The buzz of the people talking around me was very conforting as i went to the bar. As soon as i sat on the stool, a glass of grape juice was set before me. I smiled at the merman who served it.  
  
"Well, well, if it is Zio." The octopus merman said with jubile as he used his eight arms in different tasks. It always amazed me how he could do that. "What brings ya here kid? More stories or maybe up to some bets?"  
  
I laughed. This man knew me too well by now. "Just stories for now Krakan, it's all i need to turn a bad day into a good one."  
  
"That bad huh? Wait a second while i serve a few rounds and then i'll be with ya." he said before getting on the task of preparing some drinks for a large group at my right.  
  
Krakan was the owner of the Tavern and the first time i wandered in, he kicked me out without thinking twice. The again, the first time i walked in was when i was only eight years old. I kept coming after that, having caught an old drunk man ranting about the great battle of dressdrosa. With time, Krakan realized that i was only there for the stories. He let me stay with the promise to never rant them out to the marines. At first i didn't understood well what he meant with 'rant them out', but then, after meeting more and more people and listening to their stories, i realized that many of them were old pirates. I was beyond surprised when i realized this.

Little by little i started to collect all the stories i could. The retired pirates were more than happy to share their stories with me. I guessed that they were happy that someone of a new generation was listening with all the atention i showed. Some even said that my eyes would get this adventurous shine that would make them remember the old times. I ended up befriending many of them. Some even taught me how to play cards and get better at lying (i know i shouldn't be proud of it, but i am.)  
  
"So..." Krakan came back just as i was finishing my glass and refilled it. "Wanna tell me what happened this time or you'd rather skip to the tales?"

I rolled my amber eyes and flipped some of my red hair out of my face. "Same old thing that everyday Kra. That old teacher made me write a long ass essay about the WG and i couldn't even write a thing about pirates other than lies." And i was really upset about it.  
  
Krakan laughed loudly, with that boisterous laugh that he had and patted me in the head. "Now, now Zio, you know better than to write about pirates. Better stick to the lies at home."  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to stay grounded kiddo, who would listen to our stories then?" A new voice joined and the smile on my face widened.   
  
I turned around and flung myself to the arms of Bartolomew. The punk looking pirate hugged me back with enough force to make me wince, but i didn't care. It had been too long since i had seen the punk looking pirate. So long that i had started to fear the worst and i let him know. The green haired man just laughed and nudgged me on the side, before letting me slide back into the stool as he sat down beside me.   
  
"There's no way that those Marine will catch me." he anounced while hitting his chest proudly. Leaning closer to me, he smirked with that thooty grind he had. "Here to listen to more of the adventures of Luffy-sempai??"  
  
"Of course!!"  
  
"Ok, how about i tell you again of the time he defeated Dofflamingo?"  
  
  
\------  
  
In the end, i spent the rest of the time listening to Bartolomew renact the great battle of Dressdrossa. It was, after all, one of my favorite stories.   
  
But the fun was cut short when Krakan reminded me that i needed to go back before dinner.   
  
I noded and said my goodbyes, promising that i would be back the next night.  
  
of all the people of the tavern, Krakan was the only one who knew of my status of heir of the Tenryubito family that ruled over this island. But even tough he knew of this fact, he didn't treat me specially and i was greatful for this.  
  
Rushing again trough the almost deserted streets of the town, i didn't realize that someone had been watching my every move.   
  
After reaching my home (even tough it didn't feel like 'home' at all) i took a quick shower to wash out the smell of smoke and alchol and went to have dinner with my family. I recieved a few praises from my father about the essay and a double serving of dessert. As soon as i finished, i thanked my father for the praises and requested permission to go to my room, where i promptly fell on top of my bed and sleep claimed me, leading me to dreams filled with the sea, the pirates and that sence of freedom that only sailing across the ocean could give you.  
  
 _'If only...'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, I write the chapters as i go. I have the bad habit of changing a lot of stuff whenever i try to post something i wrote first on my pc. So there won't be a set date for the updates, even so, i'll try to be constant and post one chapter per week.


	3. Breaking free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. Enjoy and leave reviews, that way i can know if ppl likes it.

 

That night, my dreams were filled with endless oceans. I was captain of a ship and we set sails, looking for great adventures.I woke up feeling rested and happy for once.   
Too bad that those feelings would slip through my fingers like sand.

An urgent knock on my door made me tense up. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It read 8 Am. Nobody came to my room at this time. The old teacher only came after nine and he never knocked, mostly because i was already up by that time. This made me very nervous. Quickly, i stood up and rushed to the door, unlocking it and opening it, revealing the serious face of my father who forced me to step aside as he pushed my brothers and cousing inside the room. It was then that i realized that there was an uproar outside.  
  
I inched towards the window, wanting to see what was happening outside, but my father quickly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back, closing the windows behind him.   
  
"Father, what's happening?" My question seem to go unoticed by my father, who was walking back out of the door.   
  
"Just stay inside. The town is making a riot." It was all he said before closing the doors and locking us inside.   
  
With a gasp i turned to look at my brothers. Kai and Allu were crying in a nasty way, saying nonsences like 'we're going to die', 'the townpeople are coming for us'. I glared at them and told them not to be a pair of crybabies. Milo glared back but i only rolled my eyes. The fear was clear on his eyes. Coward. I wasn't afraid. Worried? yes. Afraid? never.

I grabbed my bag and changed from my nightware to the clothes i always used when i slipped to town. My brothers looked at me with curiosity as i walked towards the window.   
  
"What do you think you're doing idiot?!" Milo's voice was bordering on hysterics as i pushed the curtain aside. I turned briefly to roll my eyes at him and went back to look out of the window.   
  
My eyes went wide at what i saw.   
  
The whole port was on fire. On the sea i could see three Marine ships opening fire on the town. And the people who managed to escape were all rushing to our mansion, pleading to be let in. They were wounded, crying and begging, yet the tall doors remained closed, several marines posted there to prevent the people from getting in. From where i was, i couldn't see my father, but i could hear him alright.  
  
"Do not let any of those commoners inside! This is their punishment for harvouring pirates on my land!"  
  
This made the blood boil on my veins. My father was willing to sacrifice all these people in order to kill some pirates? Then it dawned on me. Krakan and Bartolomew! Without thinking things through, i unlocked the window and jumped to the branches of the cherry bloossom. I payed little attention to the yells of my cousing and the cries of my brothers. My grip on the branches was a bit off and i ended falling hard on the ground. My back hurt like hell but i just pushed myself up and ran towards the wall. In the distance i heard the voice of my father calling me, but i pushed on. The bushes and the wall scratched me as i pushed through it with more speed that usual. One of them snapped and hit me on the left eye, i hissed in pain but kept going.   
  
Once on the other side, i could hear some of the people pointing at me. I turned and stepped back as a mass of people came running at me. Their intent was clear on their eyes. They meant no harm to me, but the entrance i provided them with captured all their attention. Taking this as a chance, i rushed through the forest.   
  
In record time i reached the town. Most of the structures were crumpled on the ground or burning. Even tough i wasn't in the town yet, i could feel the heat coming from it. Fear tried to get a grip on me but i shook my head. Krakan and Bartolomew were all i could think about.   
  
With their precense in my mind, i ran into the town.   
  
As i neared the port i started to realize in what mess i got myself into.   
  
On the main plaza, surrounded by destruction, pirates and marines battled against eachother. In the distance i saw the Sailing Snail burnt to the ground and i feared the worst. You can imagine my reliefe when heard the battle cry of Krakan, who was wielding seven swords and a pistol on his eight arms, battling the marines away. And beside him, with his arms and fingers crossed, Bartolomew was stopping a rain of bullets from the upcoming reinforcements of the marines.   
  
I hide myself behind a pile of rubble and watched everything, cheering the pirates mentally.   
  
That's when the first explosion happened.   
  
It wasn't close to where i hid, but i still could feel the tremor and the impact from where i was. It was clear what had happened. The Marine fleet had opened fire on the port again, not caring if they killed some of their men or innocent people in the process of killing a few pirates.   
  
Behind me i heard a faint cry and voices that hushed eachother.   
  
I gave one last look at Krakan and Bartolomew, making sure they were still there, before walking towards the noise.

It was hard to pinpoint where the cries were coming from, but i kept a hand close to my ear to listen better. Soon i found the half crumbled house from where the cries echoed. I pushed the broken door open and yelped when a gun went off. I wasn't dead by a hairline! I thanked the gods that the girl with the gun had an awful aim. I glared at her, making everyone flinch. Still, she held the gun towards me.   
  
"Hey, chill." I said, holding up my hands to show that i meant no harm. The girl with the gun lowered it slowly. She was older than me for what i could see, with clear eyes and blond, curly hair that pooled around her and hid the other three kids behind her. All of them had the same pale blue eyes and the curly blond hair. "What are you doing here? There's one hell of battle outside."  
  
None of them aswered me and i frowned. I sure heard them talk in the same lenguage than I, so i was sure that they could understand me. I took a tentative step forward and found the gun pointing at me again, this time towards my face. "If you give another step, I'll kill you!"  
  
I hmped and narrowed my eyes, taking a step back and then another, just in case. "Look girl, i'm just a ten year old brat, you really think i'm the bad guy?" I deadpaned. She kept on pointing the gun at me. Rolling my eyes, i turned with the intention to go back outside and check on my friends. "If you stay here, you're all going to die." I anounced before leaving.  
  
Soon i found myself back on the same spot i had been before, looking out for Krakan and Bartolomew. I spotted the octopus merman right away. It wasn't good. One of his arms hand been cut off and other two hung useless against his sides. I couldn't find Bartolomew at all. The fight kept on raging everywhere. Another explosion shook the ground and i heard a cry of terror behind me. Turning, i found the girl from before along with her brothers, all looking at me with pleading eyes. I sighed exasperated. She was older than me, how could she not realize that she had to run away. I sprinted from my hiding spot to a nearby building and motionate for them to follow me. They all did and i lead them across the crumbling town towards the forest path i always took to go back home.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" The taller girl asked and I stopped.  
  
"Look, this path will take you to my mansion." I said in a rush. They all paled and took a step back.  
  
"You're... you're a..." One of the smaller kids struggled in fear and i just glared at him.  
  
"Yes, i'm a tenryubito. Now that we settled that, it would be better for you if you left this town now." I urged them. The big sister noded, it was clear that she wasn't bothered by my linage and was willing to listen to me. "This path will take you safetly to the walls of my mansion. But don't go in, i fear my father is crazy. Just keep going left of the wall, there's a cave nearby, hide inside and i'll find you later." i promised.  
  
The girl noded and started to push her brothers along the path. Before i could leave, she stopped and thanked me. I blushed at the smile she gave me and ducked back into the town. By now, the explosions had stopped and dread started to replace that wierd feeling that the girl's smile gave me.   
  
Sadly, when i reached the plaza, i found that my fears had come true.   
  
On the ground, several bodies tainted the floor red. The only pirates left were some of the old men from the tavern and Krakan, Bart was nowhere to be seen. For all i knew, he could be buried under other bodies. What truly surprised me was the imposiong figure in front of all the surviving pirates.   
  
It wasn't other than Admiral Akainu. The greatest marine in all the history books and hunter of pirates... the man who defeated Monkey D. Luffy.  
  
My knees started to shake as he approached Krakan. The old merman's head was lowered and Akainu pulled it up with a hand made of magma. I bit my lips until the bleed as i heard the pained screams of my friend. That bastard! He was going to pay!   
  
Just as i was going to stand up and ran towards the bastard, a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me down again. I struggled until i heard a familiar voice on my ear. "Ease up Zio, it's me." Bartolomew! I relaxed enough for him to let me go and i turned to hug him. A hiss of pain made me recoil. "Easy there kiddo, you have one *cough* hell of a grip."   
  
The punk pirate was severly wounded. A big burnt mark was over his left arm, wich hung uselessly at his side. A large stake of wood was incrusted on his leg and i winced. That must  hurt like hell. My eyes teared up as i heard another scream from Krakan but Bartolomew shushed me, inching closer to my hiding spot to look out at what was happening on the plaza. As i stared at him, i realized that the punk pirate had a snatchel on his lap with something inside that smelled funny. My curiosity got the best of me and i tried to open the bag, but the voice of Akainu stopped me.  
  
"Why do you all have to be so stubborn?" His voice sent chills down my spine and i started to shake again. I didn't dare to look again. I was afraid of what was going to happen next. "Why you all protect that low life Bartolomew? He has abandonate you all to die here. Just tell us where he's hiding and you all get to spend the rest of your lives on Impel Down."  
  
My eyes went to Bartolomew, who's grip of the snatchel became tighter. His knuckles were turning white. The i heard a cough and the voice of a pained Krakan. I couldn't help myself and looked towards my old friend. I heard Bart's warning beside me, but i payed no mind. "No one will tell you anything marine dog!" Krakan said. "You'll never find him or the fruits!"  
  
Fruits?  
  
Did he mean a Devil Fruits?  
  
Akainu growled and ignited his hand with magma again. "The you'll all die here." Drawing his arm back, Akainu brought it back down just as a hand covered my mouth and pushed me away from the sight. I didn't need to see to know what happened. The smelt of burnt flesh reached me and made me sick.   
  
Krakan was dead.  
  
I cried and struggled against Bartolomew as i heard Akainu gave the order to kill everyone else. As the gunshots rang out, i fell limp against the green haired pirate, who hugged me close. Akainu gave the order to inspect the town and Bartolomew tensed. We both knew we would be found out. I turned my teary gaze towards the pirate, who smiled at me and removed his hand from my mouth, only to handle me the sack with the devil fruit. "They can't have them." he whispered before pushing me aside and standing with the help of the wall. He turned to give one last smile. "Run now brat, stay safe." And then he limped out of our hiding place.   
  
I cried as i watched him go. Frozen. That's how i felt with each step he gave towards the Marines. But i had a mission. A promise to keep.   
  
Again, i was forced to leave behind my friends, this time knowing that i wouldn't see them again. The tears kept coming and i couldn't stop them. In the distance, i heard a Marine calling me, but i kept running. They wouldn't catch me. Never.  
  
I ran and ran untill i reached the wall of the mansion. A pile of bodies kept the entrance i always used blocked. I ran to the left then. I could hear the Marines following me, but way too behind to worry me. As i passed beside the metal doors of the mansion, i saw my father with a look of terror. He called for me. I ignored him.   
  
When i reached the cave, i found the gun girl outside. She was surprised to see me. Before she could ask me anything, i pushed her inside the cave and pulled her along. Her brothers question rained around me, but i payed no mind. My heart was beating like crazy. If i was captured, tenryubito or not, i would be killed by association with pirates. The grip of the bag of devil fruits tightened. Even so, i wouldn't let them capture me. I walked deeper into the cave until the stream of water could be heard.   
  
"Tell me what's goin on!" the girl asked loudly, pulling against the grasp i had on her hand. She finally broke free with a extra strong jank that left me looking at her with surprise. She was glaring at me until she realized that the tears kept on falling from my eyes. With a sigh, she took out a napking and whipped the dirt and tears from my face. "Are you okay? can you tell us what happened?" her words were soft and felt like a secure blanket over me. This feeling made me nod and i told them all the things that happened in the town. When i finished i showed them the bag of devil fruits. They all stared in wonder at the colorful fruits but i kept them from reaching them.   
  
"What do you plan to do now?" One of the other kids asked me. This one, i noticed, had green eyes instead of blue like his siblings and his hair was much more shorter than the rest. He looked around me age even.   
  
I took a deep breath and explained my plan. I told them, quickly, how i had a small ship inside the cave, that we could take to leave the island. "Here it is." i pointed at the clear waters of the cave, where a ship large enough to fit six or seven people floated with the waves. It wasn't in perfect state, but it was in good enough conditions to set sail. I had been repairing it whenever i could sneak out and had supplies from it, so i knew that it could sail.  
  
"The Marines will catch us if we try to leave in this." The gun girl said as i jumped to the ships deck.  
  
"No, they won't." I simply said as i hid the bag of fruits inside a barrel. They would be safe there for now.   
  
"He's mad." the smaller girl said while hugging her teddy bear close.   
  
That made me roll my eyes again as i looked for a certain item between the things i stored in the inside of the ship. "Look, you guys can stay if you want." he grunted as i pulled a box away. "But the Marines will find you and hurt you if you do."  
  
"He's right." Gun girl support surprised me. I watched with wonder as he grabbed the tiny girl and jumped into the deck beside me. As i returened to my search, she helped the other two siblings to get on the ship. Once everyone was on it, she turned to me. "So, how do you expect to outrun the Marine's fleet?"  
  
"With this!" I smirked as i pulled the item i had been looking for, holding it on sight so they all could see it.   
  
"A whistle?" The younger boy asked, scratching his curly hair.   
  
"Yup."  
  
I ignored the second comment about my 'crazyness' and put the whistle in my mouth, blowing it as much as i could.  
  
Soon, a growl rumbled through the cave, scaring the four kids while my smirk grew and i rushed to the head of the ship. From below, the head of a Sea King sprouted from the clear waters. He loomed over me as i extended my hands towards him. Behind me, the kids all yelped and pushed themself against the wall of the ship. I laughed as the sea king lowered his fauces and a slippery tongue licked my face. I hugged the snouth of the sea king and whispered to him. "Is time to go buddy." To which the beast purred and dived back into the waters, coming out a second later with a harness around his mouth and tail. With a pull, the ship started to move forward.  
  
"Oooh my god!" Gun girl was at my side in an instant, looking down the railing as the sea king pulled us across the waters and out of the cave. "You tamed a sea king??"  
  
"Nah, we're just friends." I smiled and ran towards the steering wheel. "It's better if you stay away from the sides, the railings are kinda weak." i warned them. "Buddy, get us away from the island. Take the north coast, we'll loose them in the reef." I yelled at the sea king, who growled and pulled faster. Our speed was good.  
  
With a quick glance to the left, i saw the burning town from the mouth of the cave. The Marine's ships were still docked on the port. Only one remained a little ways away.

This was it.   
  
We were going to make it.  
  
My eyes went to the mansion. I wasn't sad for leaving them behind. I just hoped that some of the people of the town had survived.  
  
"So..." I said while making sure that Buddy's direction pointed to the reef. "What are your names?"  
  
Gun girl was the first to talk, stepping beside me again. "My name is Desiree Bondy, and this are my little siblings, Ribbon," She pointed at the boy with green eyes, who just hmp-ed and looked away. "Raylo." She pointed at the other kid with the curly mane that could rival Gun girl (Desiree, moron) "And Kukiri." She pointed at the tiny girl with the teddy bear who waved shyly. "And you are...?"  
  
I hesitated a bit, humming. I then spotted the flag on the mast of my tiny ship. The white flag with the two black wings on it. I Smiled widely at them. I knew what name i would use from now on.  
  
"I'm Zio. Zio Blackwing!"  
  
  


_Tough, years would happen before the rest of world knew me with that name._

 

 


	4. The Blackwing Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's were we introduce some new characters. I know you're wondering where Luffy and the others enter, but stay calm, we're getting close to that (next chapter i believe) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

 

_Tough, years would happen before the rest of world knew me with that name._

 

**(10 years later)**

 

The slight breeze that pushed the ship forward, played with my spiky red hair. Desiree often said that it looked like fire in the wind.

I chuckled at the memory, resting back against the mast of the ship and enjoying the freedom that came with being captain of your own ship. I've taken an habit of spending my time on the highest point of the ship, where the wind was stronger and i could see everything. Specially my crew below.

Desiree, the gun girl i had met and saved on my home island, sat peacefully on the deck, several books of history scattered around her. She had taken upon herself to learn all about the great era of the pirates as soon as she had got her devil fruit. Why? i'm still not sure and i haven't pried on it too much. After all, i trust her with anything. Specially my collection of Devil fruits.

Like always, whenever i though of the Devil fruits, my eyes drifted towards my arms, where the tattoos of chains spreaded across the tan skin. My whole body had been covered in tattoos that, depending on my mood, swirled around as if alive.

Roughly nine years ago, i had to take the choise of using some of the Devil fruits that Bartolomew left in my charge. And what a better way to keep them safe from the marines than handing some of them to my crewmates?

I took the Ink-ink fruit for myself, even tough at the time i wasn't aware of what each fruit could do. Mine gave me the hability of creating tattoos on anyone skin and surfaces and summon said tattoos into something material, like my chains and the black wings that were tattooed in my back. Let me tell you, nothing can compare with the feeling of flying.

As for Desiree's fruit. She got the time-time fruit. Now, i'm not very sure what are the habilities of this fruit, but i know that it's a very unique and powerful fruit that the marines were very interested in. 

It seem that i had painted a target on my wife's back.

As if summoned from my thoughts, her blue eyes drifted towards me. Her gentle and sweet smile never failed to give me butterflies, no matter how much time had passed between us. She hadn't changed much in the years we spent at the sea. Ok, she had grown into one fine woman, with a very delicate body which was framed by her long blond hair that almost reached her knees and it was decorated with pearls and other jewlery that i kept finding here and there. Her eyes hadn't lost her fierceness but they had this soft side as well. She wasn't much of a fighter, but i respected that.

Slowly, i stretched my long limbs and jumped down from my spot on the sail's of the ship, landing gracefully beside her. Desiree was unfaced by my sudden drop. She just patted the deck beside her and i didn't waste time to sit. No words were needed between us. She pushed herself againt my side, fitting nicely against my larger frame as i wrapped an arm around her. Just like that, she continued reading and i continued getting lost on memories and thoughts.

On the left side of the ship, sitting on the railing with a fisher pole in hand, Ribbon called us to get a room, making me laugh loud and Desiree to giggle behind her delicate hand. The rebelious boy had also grew a lot since we left our island. He had grow taller, with strong arms and legs. His blond hair was chopped short tough, unlike the rest of his siblings. Only one braid fell off the right side and was filled with sea jewlery that his partner, Makula, had brought him.

Ah, Makula. He had saved us a year after our depart from our homeland.

The lionfish merman had found us just when a marine ship, who had somewhat found out that we had the devil fruits, had been chasing us. He fought and defeated the small troop of marines and lead us towards his island. We spent some time there before i convinced him to join our little crew.

I remember the merman laughing when i presented him to our little ship.

**(flashback)**

_"Hahahahaha" The merman's boisterous laugh was granting on my nerves and making me very angry, very fast. How dare he to laugh at my ship?! Ok, i know it wast much, but it was a good ship damn it!_ _"Kid, that thing won't stand any battle against a Marine's warship! Whahahahaha!" He said poking me in the forehead. "Even if ya have that Sea king helping ya!"_

_"I didn't ask your opinion!" I yelled, stomping my feet on the sand. "My ship has kept us safe for a year now!"_

_"Is that so? Then why i had to save you from those marines?"_

_The question frozed me. After all, it was true. If it hadn't been from his help, we would have been captured by those damn marines._

_"Look kid, i don't mean to be rude, but there's no way you can become pirates with a ship like that." he pointed out, scrathing his ching thoughfully. "But you see... i know how we can get a better ship."_

**(end flashback)**

Of course, Makula's idea of getting a better ship had been to steal it from the marines on Water 7. That place had become the tomb of many pirate ships after all. In order to do that, Makula suggested that we needed training and maybe eat the devil fruits.

At first, i had been against the idea of taking the devil fruits. They had been given to me with the instructions to keep them safe, not to consume them. There was also that rule the Marines had put on that said: Any devil fruit user must come forward and work for the Marines or they will be hunted down and executed on sight. Stupid marines and their stupid orders. In the end, i had to put the condition that, if we eat the devil fruits, he would not only train us and give us a ship, but he would also have to join my crew and become a pirate.   
  
The merman had stared at me for a long time, then burst out laughing and accepted the deal.  
  
And that's how he ended up joining our crew and got us our beautiful ship, the Peculiar.   
  
"Oi brother, leave them alone, you're just jealous because you're single!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Ah, those voices belonged to Kukiri and Raylo, the twin terrors.   
  
Even tough there were not really twins, together, the two of them could give anyone a run for their money.   
  
None of them had a devil fruit, but Raylo had taken a huge like to martial arts, specially when it came to sword fight and battle with spears, the last one being his weapon of choise. He started training after Desiree had showed him stories of the pirate hunter Zoro and Dracule Mihawk...And several others that i can't recal (not a big fan of swordplay and stuff like that) He had tried his hand with the swords, but soon realized that he was better when it came to spears, having an excepcional flexible body and strong arms.  
  
As for Kukiri, she had become more of a tomboy, leaving behind her plush toy and taking a like for guns. At first, she hadn't been strong enough to shoot the kind of rifles we had stolen from the marines, but with time and a lot of training alongside Raylo, Kukiri had developed strong arms, just like him and now she could fire any kind of pistol and rifles. Her aim wasn't as good tough, but for some reason or maybe it was luck, her bullets ended up ricochetting al lot and finding their right target. We never gave much thought to that and stated that she had lady luck on her side.  
  
Alone tough, none of them posed much of a challenge for someone with a devil fruit, but put them both together and they could kick ass. And the funniest part was that they looked very alike. Both had curly hair that covered their eyes and reached their shoulders. Same height and dressed almost the same. The only thing that set them appart was the small breast of Kukiri... Small... almost none existant one could say.   
  
I chuckled lightly earning a small slap from my dear Desiree.   
  
"Shut up you two and go do something useful for once!" Ribbon yelled at them without leaving his post on the railing.  
  
"We all should go and do something useful." Desiree pointed out and i could feel her stare upon me, making me glup. In an instant i was on my feet and walking towards the twins.   
  
"Your sister is right." i anounced, placing my each of my hands on the shoulders of the twins. Both turned to look at me with their arms crossed and a frown on their lips. They knew exactly what i was going to do, so i didn't beat around the bush. In an instant, my black, tribal wings appeared from my back and i used them to impulse myself up.  
  
"ZIO!!" My wive's voice was filled with reproach and i looked down at her with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry love, i'll be back for dinner!"   
  
And with that, i took off.  
  


* * *

 

I must have flown for at least an hour before i was able to see land. On my wrist i had a compass so i knew exactly where i was going and where my crew was in case i wanted to return to them. But right now i just wanted to explore. It had been a while since we last docked on an island, since most of them where under the rule of the Marines. Usually we only went to the islands whenever we needed suplies or an unused devil fruit appeared...  
  
... or to kill the user of one...  
  
This was the case with the island where we were headed.   
  
From what Desiree and Kukiri had gathered, listening to the frecuencies of the Marines, a devil fruit use was going to be executed today on this island. Depending on who this person was, we would either save them or, in the case he or she tried to join the marines, we would kill them. But i wasn't fond of the idea of letting my nakama go to investigate with me.   
  
Ever since i left home, my father had put a bounty to bring me back alive. He didn't had an actual picture of me, but it did have a very good description of i would look right now.  
  
But the Bondy's didn't look suspicious at all. Whenever we docked, they would dress themselves as nobles and no one would bother them. Makula would pose as their bodyguards and i would remain unseen, flying around or sneaking between dark corners. The four brothers were perfect spies in some situations.   
  
_'Even so, i rather not put them in any danger.'_  


Landing on the safety of a forest, near the town, I willed my wings to dissapear and used my old black bandana to hide most of my hair. I rolled down the sleves of my shirt and buttoned up the long coat i tended to use. I didn't look much like a pirate, and that was good. Whistling a little tune, i made my way through the forest and into the town.   
  
The fist thing i noticed was the fact that all the streets seem to be empty. The shops closed and an perpetual silence filled the place.   
  
A silence that it was soon broken by a loud cheering coming from further ahead. I quickened my stride, knowing exactly what was happening there.   
  
A gunshot rang, scaring a few birds that flew overhead. With a glup, i started to run.  
  
I came across a mass of people gathered on what seem like the gardens of someone's mansion. Thanks to my height, i was able to see above the head of the townspeople. My eyes landed on the lonesome figure of a woman with silver hair, shaved on one side and reaching past her elbow on the other, with her arms bound behind her back and tears falling silently from her closed eyes. She looked resigned to her fate.   
  
"Jandy Cavallone!" I heard the voice of a marine yell above the crowd. My eyes locked on the guy, surprised to find none other than a pink haired man who looked like he didn't even wanted to be there. I wondered who he was. "You've been found guilty of the charges of: terrorist acts against the world government, conspiring with pirates and being in posession of a devil fruit and refusing to use it in the name of the marines." Around me, the peop`le booed and cursed the poor woman. I felt the blood start to boil in my veins and the chains on my arms started to become restless, twisting and turning around my arms, chest and legs. The man continued as if nothing was happening around him. "The sentence given by the world government is: Execution by beheading."  
  
The cheering and booing got louder as he was forced to her knees and another marine, this time one with blond hair and funny glases, came forward with a sword, raising it over his head.  
  
I didn't had to think twice.  
  
In the next second, before the sword could come down, I had raised my arm above the head of the townsfolk and extended it towards the blonde. From my black fingertips, five chains shoot forward and tangled themselves around the marine. Throwing my arm to the side, i willed the chains to throw the guy in the same direction. The alert was given and i was soon surrounded by marines with guns. The other people had left as soon as the fight started. I was thankful for that. The last thing i wanted was innocent's blood on my hands.   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" The pink haired man advanced towards me, a frown on his face that only made me smirk.  
  
"I'm no one really." I simply said, rasing both hands in surrender. "Just a pirate looking for guys willing to join my crew."  
  
The look on their faces was priceless.   
  
"Well, seems like we have a coocky one here guys." Pink hair said, crossing his arms and glaring up to me. I was at least four head taller than most of those marines. Small victories hehe. "ARREST HIM!" He barked out.  
  
The poor marines started to get close to me with normal cuffs on their hands. Of course i wasn't going to let myself by captured, but i didn't wanted this fight to end too soon. So i just let them get close enough and lashed out.   
  
First i summoned my wings, surprising them and taking the momentum to spin around, hitting everyone with the sharp feathers that made my wings. Some threw their weapons and other got knocked our right away. The pink haired man managed to evade the attack, but i chased after him, turning the five fingers of my left hand into sharp black claws. I swipped my hand towards his head but he evaded again, countering with a punch of his own that i deflected with my other hand, wich still held onto the blond guy with the chains. Smirking, i pulled my right hand again and sent the guy flying against a group of marines, knocking them like dominios. I made a round house kick to catch the weapon of a guy who tried to shoot me from behind.  
  
Jumping back to evade another attack from pink man, i realized that the silver haired woman had left in the conmotion. Cursing under my breath, i caught the hand of pink man without even looking, twisting it on my grip. With a fierce look, i spun around and sent him reeling against his men, who caught him just in time for me to deliver a quick punch to his face.   
  
All around me, marines were knocked out cold in the ground. Only a handfull remained either standing or awake. None of them were killed tough.   
  
Pink man just glared at me while holding his arm. Looks like i dislocated it with my strong grip. "Just who the hell are you?" he asked just as i was speading my wings.  
  
I glared back at him. "Zio Blackwing." Was all i said before taking off.  
  
That wouldn't be the last time i saw that guy.  


 

* * *

 

it took me a few minutes to find the silver haired girl.   
  
She was trying to sail away on a small boat.  


_'How stupid that is?'_ I wondered as i dived down.   
  
My landing almost toppled the small boat, but somehow it managed to stay right. I was left standing on the boat, gazing down at the girl with an unimpressed look on my eyes and tapping my feet against the wooden bench where i was standing.   
  
"Leaving like that wasn't nice miss, specially when it's clear that you can't go anywhere with your hands bound like that." I pointed out.  
  
The girl surprised me when she took one of the rows and tried to knock me out of the boat with it, but it bounced uselessly against one of my wings. She glared at me when i ripped the wooden weapon from her hands and threw it to the sea. "What the fuck do you want from me?!" She demanded, standing up as well.   
  
I shrugged. "Just a little of gratitude maybe. Specially since i just saved your life back there."  
  
"I didn't ask you to save me! I could have... i would have...!" I raised my eyebrow. It seem she couldn't come up with a good enough excuse as to what she could have done.   
  
I clicked my tongue and offered my hand to her. She recoiled a bit, but there wasn't anywhere were she could go. "Look, i'm not here to fight or capture you." I said with a sigh. "I'm a pirate myself and i'm looking for people to joing my crew. I only wanted to offer you the chance of joining before i left."  
  
Her suspicion was clear in her eyes as she stared at me up and down. I tried to look as friendly as i could, wich was a bit hard. Both my height and wings kinda gave me a dangerous and intimidating air (Ribbon words, not mine). After a minute or two, she took my hand, her eyes thining to slits as she pulled herself close. "If you try anything funny, i'll rip your balls and feed them to the fishes." The hissed words made me wince, but i noded none the less.   
  
In the next moment i was on the air again. The woman held me tightly and kept cursing like a sailor while all i could do was laugh.   
  
"Oh god!! i swear, if you drop me i'll kill ya!" she swore.  
  
"Don't worry, Jandy Cavallone, i'll never drop any of my crew members! At least not by accident." I said and recieved a weak punch on my chest.  
  
All i could do was laugh as i returned to the Peculiar.  


* * *

  
Unknow to me, at least at the time, pink man was sending an alert to the rest of the Marine's corps.  
  
The following day, a picture with me flying away with my black wings fully on display, appeared in all the news papers. In the titles it read:   
  
ZIO BLACKWING, WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE.  
REWARD: 1.000.000 BERRI.  
  


* * *

  
I had finally earned my name that day.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, i'll let you all know that english is not my language (spanish is) and that i don't have a Beta... So there will be a LOT of errors in my way of writting. 
> 
> Second, the only pairs i have decided are Luffy/Law and Sabo/Ace... Zio, my main character, doesn't have a defined pair, but i'll be open to suggestions. 
> 
> Third and last, This is an AU story and the devil fruits that Zio and his crew posess are all of my own creation, but i won't be giving them names cause i suck at it (again, suggestions are welcome). A few things will change after the revival of Ace, but i'll try to keep most of the story the same. Also, the story, as you see, it's set on the future to begin with, so i'll introduce more about zio and how he goes to the past in the first chapters. It will be a while before we see luffy and our beloved characters, but they will be mentionade here and there.
> 
> That being all, please enjoy the story.
> 
> Zio: aren't ya forgetting somethig?
> 
> huh? oh right!
> 
> The characters of One Piece doesn't belong to me! Only Zio and his crew does.


End file.
